tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Good, The Bad, and the Shannon
While fighting crime as Super Hero Shannon, Irving captures Shannon and transforms her into the ultimate villain. Episode Summary It's a normal day in town, when all of a sudden, Mikayla is captured by Albert. Mikayla calls out for help, and that's when Super Hero Shannon flies in to save the day. Shannon defeats Albert, only to discover that it was only an Albert decoy. Mikayla and Shannon are both confused. All of a sudden, Irving appears out of nowhere and captures Shannon. Mikayla freaks out and calls for help again. That's when Super Kaitlin flies in and wonders what's happening. Mikayla points at Shannon being flown away by Irving and his new hovercraft. Kaitlin won't let Irving get away, but it is too late, Irving is too fast. Kaitlin is determined to track him down, so she gets some help from Joe. On Irving's aircraft, he is pleased to have captured a superhero. He would've much preferred Kaitlin, but he believes Shannon will do. Shannon wants to know what he could possibly want, especially after his last scheme where he tried to destroy the world. Irving introduces his latest creation: a machine that'll turn anyone into the ultimate villain. He decides that Shannon would be a perfect target. He zaps Shannon with his machine, and Shannon turns evil. That's when Kaitlin flies in and tells Irving to free Shannon. He doesn't think that'll be necessary, and Kaitlin is confused. She notices Shannon about ready to attack her. Kaitlin wonders what the deal is. Shannon then defeats Kaitlin and flies down to town, where she begins causing mass destruction. Kaitlin really wants to know what's up now. Mikayla is extremely confused right about now. One minute she sees Shannon saving the day, and now she's destroying everything. All of Shannon's friends are in town, wondering what has gotten into her. Keelan thinks it's time to intervene. Emma wonders how. That's when Kaitlin flies down. Kaitlin believes that they need everyone's help to take down Shannon, because she has obviously become very powerful. Kaitlin dares to even go as far as saying it's worse than when she became immortal. Shannon begins spewing up volcanoes, earthquakes, and meteors. The entire town is crumbling down at an alarming rate. Kaitlin knows it's time to act now. Kaitlin calls for the attention of everyone in town. She needs everyone's help to take down this new form of Shannon. Everyone is up for the challenge. Kaitlin assembles as many people as she can and together they all use their special talents to take down Shannon. Maddie is still puzzled by what is causing her behavior as they are fighting. That's when Kaitlin notices the machine on Irving's hovercraft. Kaitlin wonders if there's anyone who'd be willing to go up there and dismantle the machine. Ellie volunteers, because of what happened at that football game, she's great at messing with machines, apparently. Olivia thinks that's a fair enough reason, and Ellie goes to the machine. But that's when she encounters Irving. The two fight over the machine like a couple of kids. Eventually, Ellie gets a hold of the machine, tampers with some buttons, and eventually the machine is disabled and destroyed. Shannon returns to normal in the moment. Everybody cheers. Shannon wonders what happened. Kaitlin explains everything, and Shannon is in shock. She looks around town and notices the huge mess she made. She thinks it kinda looks like a nightmare she had once. Kaitlin also can't thank Ellie enough for her work with the machine, and she says that Ellie may actually come in handy some day. Ellie takes this as a huge honor. Irving curses everyone in town and says that he'll be back for more some day. Kaitlin says she will get everyone celebratory McChickens at McDonald's, right after they clean up the giant mess that Shannon made. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * The seventh episode with a 45-minute time slot Trivia * The episode title is a nod to The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly * The opening cutscene theme from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard during the opening fight/Shannon's capture * "Boss Incoming" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when Shannon confronts Irving * Shannon mentions the events of "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet" * Ruined Dragon Battle from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when Shannon transforms into a villain * The farm folk from "Once On a Farm, Always On a Farm" are seen in town * "Battle With Zavok (Orchestra Ver.)" from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard when Shannon causes natural disasters * An instrumental of "Break Free" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard during the big fight * Ellie mentions the events of "When It Isn't Raining" * A poster for ''Christopher Robin ''is seen among the destruction * Shannon mentions her nightmare from "Did You Think This Was The End?" * Kaitlin mentioning Ellie's usefulness is a foreshadowing to the Season 6 episode "Melvin vs. the World" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles